Querelle de taverne
by Master of Mad
Summary: [De Cape et de Croc] Une rencontre impromptue dans une auberge amène nos amis à une discussion sur l'art de la séduction. Ou comment une fois de plus, Eusèbe sauve la mise à ses compagnons.


**Titre:** Querelles de taverne

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Ayroles (Scénario) et Masbou (Dessins).

La journée touchait à sa fin, comme l'indiquait l'astre solaire qui disparaissait peu à peu à l'horizon. Un vent froid se levait, précipitant chez eux les quelques passants qui erraient encore dans les rues.

Certains prenaient en effet le chemin de la maison. D'autres, comme Armand, Eusèbe et Don Lope, s'engouffrèrent avec empressement dans une taverne, afin d'échapper à la fraîcheur du soir.

Il ne leur avait pas fallut longtemps avant de se décider. C'était en effet le seul établissement de ce type dans le coin. Cependant, malgré l'aspect un peu frustre de la bâtisse, basse et trapue, elle disposait d'une enseigne toute neuve qui annonçait fièrement, le tout dans un beau bleu marine: "A la loutre qui glousse".

La façade requérait tout de même quelques réparations, mais le fumet alléchant qui s'échappait de l'endroit avait finit par décider nos comparses à entrer.

"Ça sent drôlement bon, commenta Eusèbe d'un ton enthousiaste.

- Ce qui tombe bien puisque j'ai une faim de loup, ajouta Don Lope tout en se léchant les babines.

- Nous ne sommes cependant pas les seuls à avoir eu cette brillante idée, nota le renard tout en désignant l'assemblée fort nombreuse qui occupait la petite gargote.

Armand réussi tout de même à trouver un table où il restait encore des places. Ils s'approchèrent donc à sa suite, laissant ce dernier prendre la parole:

-Permettez, monsieur, que nous partagions cette table? questionna le rouquin, tout en ôtant son chapeau d'un geste élégant.

- Faites donc, je vous prie. Sur la route, mes journées sont hélas bien solitaires, répondit le voyageur en les invitant à prendre place. L'inconnu portait une lourde cape dont la capuche dissimulait en partie son visage. Pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger, il avait des traits assez fins.

- Merci bien. Je me présente: Armand Raynal de Maupertuis. Et voici mes compagnons, poursuivit-il en désignant les deux autres.

- Don Lope de Villalobos y Sangrin, fit-il tout en saluant.

- Je m'appelle Eusèbe, compléta le lapin. Ils prirent donc place alors qu'Armand questionnait l'étranger sur ses occupations. Quant à Don Lope, il héla promptement une serveuse afin de prendre commande: trois plats du jour accompagnés de trois bonnes chopes de bière brune.

Il espérait que ces plats seraient consistants, car leur dernier repas remontait à huit heures déjà. L'estomac dans les talons, il tenta tout de même de prêter un tant soit peu d'attention à la conversation.

Il serait fort regrettable qu'on le juge incapable de se soustraire aux affres de la faim. Il apprit toutefois que l'étranger se nommait Arne Grimshawn, qu'il voyageait seul sur les routes en tant que messager. Et cette nuit, il dormait à l'auberge de la Loutre (c'était de toute façon la seule des environs). Arne repartait de bonne heure, afin de rallier la prochaine grande ville au plus vite.

Enfin leurs plats arrivèrent, et un bref instant, la conversation fut interrompue, remplacée par le bruit des couverts sur la vielle table en bois et des claquements de mâchoires. Le dit plat du jour était une sorte de ragout accompagné d'un gros pain de seigle fort appétissant. Quant à la bière, elle coulait avec facilité dans le gosier.

- Mais parlez moi donc de vous, messires. Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous, à ce qu'il semble. Et comme il est rare de voyager dans un calme complet, j'imagine que la route a été semée d'embûches, comme toujours!

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, confirma le lapin de sa petite voix ténue.

- Ah, les chemins que l'on prend sont toujours semés d'embûches, pour peu qu'on s'éloigne des sentiers battus. Mais nous sommes des gentilhommes curieux, ma foi! L'aventure nous appelle de sa voix vibrante, dévoilant peu à peu ses charmes voluptueux à nos yeux! Las, son parfum de mystère, suave et entêtant nous entraîne à sa poursuite ! L'éclat de ses yeux nous envoute si bien, qu'il est difficile de détourner son regard d'elle. En un mot, nous sommes soumis au bon vouloir de cette dame si belle mais joueuse.

- Votre allégorie de l'aventure est plaisante en effet. Mais qu'en est-il des femmes de chair et de sang? Comment les séduiriez-vous? lança Arne sur un ton caressant.

- Je crois qu'il faut rester soi-même, et écouter son cœur, dit Eusèbe, un peu hésitant. Mais sa remarque, pourtant pleine de bon sens, passa inaperçue dans le brouhaha ambiant.

Don Lope reprit enfin la parole. Armand était parfois un peu trop loquace, surtout lorsque son âme de poète brûlait d'un feu trop ardent.

- Ah séduire...! Les dames préfèrent les actes aux belles paroles mielleuses qu'elles entendent continuellement. Il est pourtant si aisé d'attiser la flamme d'un regard.. commenta-t-il d'un air fier. De toute évidence, à voir la grimace qui s'affichait sur le visage du renard, celui-ci n'était pas d'accord.

- De belles paroles peuvent pourtant séduire tout autant que vos regards langoureux. Car pour formuler ainsi de doux poèmes à la belle qui occupe les pensées, il faut un esprit aiguisé. Une jolie muse est une source d'inspiration suffisante pour que le talent éclate et la flatte!

- Certes, les mots ensorcèlent, mais le corps lui même transmet si bien les émois qui nous transportent, qu'il suffit parfois d'une danse! Un regard, un geste même et vous voilà soumis, dompté par ses grands yeux noirs...Cherchant son parfum là où elle n'est pas...

Don Lope poussa un profond soupir.

- Je ne peux nier une si vibrante vérité, accorda Armand, l'air goguenard. Mais le langage, lorsque l'on en use avec justesse et adresse, éveille tout autant le trouble délicieux qui nous envahi !

Le débat qui avait lieu les captivait tellement qu'aucun de nos amis ne vit Eusèbe quitter la table, annonçant qu'il allait voir si les chevaux se portaient bien. Il s'inquiétait à juste titre des destriers et de leur confort. En effet, ils auraient besoin de chevaux frais et reposés car ils leur restait une longue route à parcourir.

-Et bien messieurs, ne faudrait-il pas faire un test afin de vous départager? proposa l'homme avec un mince sourire. De toute évidence, il avait une idée en tête. Que diriez-vous d'un petit jeu?

- Quel jeu envisagez-vous, l'ami? l'interrogea Don Lope, rendu méfiant par l'expression facétieuse de l'étranger. Après tout, ils ne le connaissaient guère et s'étaient pourtant liés d'amitié bien vite.

Peut être un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Arne Grimshawn paraissait d'une nature très amicale, pourtant il ne s'épanchait guère sur ses propres histoires. Villalobos le tint à l'œil, constatant que le messager, comme il s'était présenté possédait une carrure peu imposante. Quant à savoir s'il était armé... sa cape formait de nombreux plis et replis qui pourrait tout à fait dissimuler la garde d'une rapière à la ceinture, ou une arme moins noble comme une dague.

A dire vrai, le loup n'en savait pas plus sur lui que ce qu'il avait bien voulu leur dire.

- Et bien, afin de savoir lequel de vos deux a raison, que diriez-vous d'user de votre art sur l'une de ces jeunes demoiselles? expliqua-t-il en désignant l'une des serveuses. C'était en effet de belles jeunes filles au teint frais et aux joues délicatement colorées par la chaleur qui régnait.

L'une d'elle avait une splendide chevelure rousse discipliné en une lourde tresse. Elle servait une tablée à quelques pas de la leur, ce qui lui laissait tout le loisir de l'admirer. Une autre virevoltait à l'autre bout de la salle, un aimable sourire peint sur ses lèvres. En vérité, bien qu'elles soient toutes charmantes à leur façon, les jeunes filles lui paraissait bien fades. Aucune n'avait la grâce et le tempérament de Dona Hermine!

- Enfin, ce serait fort malséant de se jouer de ces demoiselles! s'écria Armand, révolté par cette idée. De plus, je ne saurais causer pareil tourment à l'être que je chéris. Tout comme la pensée même de ma bien-aimée souriant aux mots d'un autre me rempli de tristesse!

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord. De vrais hombres ne font pas pareilles choses. C'est une question d'honneur !

- Ainsi, vous donnez votre cœur comme vous donneriez votre parole, commenta Arne. J'avoue, cette idée n'est pas des plus brillantes. Cela dit, je suis désormais fort curieux de savoir quelles sont ces dames qui ont su ravir vos cœurs.

Armand, comme de juste, se livra à une véritable éloge de Séléné, consacrée ange délicat et surtout reine de son cœur.

- Mais assez parlé de moi. Don Lope a lui aussi un être cher qui ne manque pas de piquant!

- Que voulez-vous, una dona comme Hermine a du caractère!

Tout absorbés qu'ils étaient, ils ne prêtèrent pas attention au jeune garçon qui passa près d'eux et quitta les lieux d'un pas vif, bousculant presque une des serveuses. Celle-ci fit un pas de côté, évitant de justesse la collision.

Armand cherchait alors d'une main son mouchoir, qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. Se penchant un peu, il remarqua que sa bourse avait disparue! Bien vite, il s'élança à la poursuite du jeune brigand. C'était de toute évidence le coupable de ce regrettable larcin.

- Reviens par ici, coquin!

- Foi de Villalobos, ce voleur ne s'en tirera pas comme ça! Don Lope renversa sa chaise dans la précipitation et s'élança à la suite de son compagnon. Arne, considérant le remue-ménage, les suivit.

Tout trois sortirent de l'auberge, cherchant le garçon du regard. Celui-ci n'avait pu aller bien loin, de toute façon.

- Par là! s'écria Don Lope. De toute évidence, le voleur ne s'attendait pas à déchaîner de telles passions. Il se précipita vers l'écurie, attrapa la bride d'un cheval que le propriétaire n'avait pas bien attaché. D'un bond leste, il fut en selle, prêt à s'enfuir.

- Mais c'est qu'il s'enfuit! lança un client. La scène avait en effet attiré les habitués, qui profitaient du spectacle dehors à présent. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'agitation, d'ordinaire.

- J'avais remarqué, merci, maugréa Armand d'un ton sec.

- Mais c'est mon cheval! se lamenta un escogriffe. Cherchant à rattraper le bandit, devenu le centre d'attention général, il trébucha malencontreusement et s'étala par terre de toute sa longueur.

Le gamin talonna l'animal, mais il n'eut pas le temps de galoper au loin pour semer ses poursuivants.

Sa monture hennit de peur et se cabra, laissant choir son cavalier inexpérimenté. Devant le hongre alezan se tenait un petit lapin blanc. Celui-ci s'écarta, de crainte d'un violent coup de sabot. Une jeune servante s'approcha pour calmer le cheval.

- Eusèbe! s'exclamèrent en chœur le loup et le renard. On peut dire que tu arrives tel un héros, à point nommé!

- Merci, les amis! Il sourit et les rejoignit.

Pendant ce temps, Arne, qui ne perdait pas le nord, attendait patiemment que le garçon à la mine confuse se relève. La pointe de sa rapière tout contre son cou le dissuada efficacement de leur fausser compagnie.

-Holà, mon garçon, rends donc à ces messieurs ce que tu leur as dérobé.

- Mais...balbutia le jeune homme, confus.

- Obéis, gamin ou il t'en cuira, insista Arne d'une voix sèche et bien plus froide qu'auparavant. Il abaissa un instant son arme pour récupérer le butin.

Le gamin leur lança les deux bourses et allait s'enfuir, lorsque la poigne ferme de l'étranger le retint par le col.

- Tu oublie le plus important, mon petit, fit-il Le jeune garçon se débattit, gesticulant afin d'échapper au bras qui le retenait prisonnier. Apeuré mais tenace, il flanqua un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de l'homme, qui le lâcha tout en poussant un cri de douleur.

Sous le choc, sa capuche retomba sur ses épaules, délivrant une longue masse de cheveux lisses. D'un mouvement ample, elle détacha sa cape et la lassa retomber à terre dans un bruit d'étoffe lourde. Ainsi elle dévoila un corps sans conteste féminin, bien que vêtus d'habits de voyage. Arne, ou quel que fut son nom, obtint enfin le dernier bien de nos compères, l'arrachant du cou du brigand: le précieux collier à la pierre de lune!

- Une femme! s'exclama Don Lope, estomaqué.

- Ah vous n'aviez pas remarqué? demanda Eusèbe, s'adressant à Don Lope. Les deux compagnons ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds.

Grimshawn leur remit leurs biens, et jetant un œil derrière elle,

- Chers amis, je crois que le moment est venu de vous faire mes adieux. Votre discussion était très plaisante. Il est cependant temps de nous quitter. Sur ce, elle monta à cheval, le gamin s'installa derrière elle.

Peut-être à une prochaine fois! conclut-elle dans un rire, avant de filer au galop.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que ce brave Eusèbe nous sauve la mise !

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas la dernière, conclut très justement leur ami de sa voix douce et tenue.

Les clients retournèrent peu à peu au chaud, laissant nos amis sur le pas de la porte. Quelques remarques concernant la donzelle fusèrent aussi.

- C'était son complice alors? s'interrogea le lapin, tandis que les deux autres ne pipaient mot.

Fin.


End file.
